


Again

by Charanko



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charanko/pseuds/Charanko
Summary: [MPxIM] Modern AUBoth Add and Elsword had grown old. Anytime, either one of them could pass on. But when that happens, time seems to reset itself.





	1. But It Wasn't The End

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is entirely purple-derse's (via tumblr) I'm not sure if DerseDreamer on here is the same person but for sure the first one~ They asked/requested me sometime way back to write out this and now that I'm breaking out of my long time writer's block, I'm taking a shot at it! -sobs- I hope it's adequate and I apologize for the long wait OTL especially if you're not around anymore.
> 
> This is a modern AU and I'll be using the Transformation Classes [CT, MP, ME etc.]. For MP, I will be using his "adult/true" form. There is OOC.

“Did ya have fun?” Elsword asked as he grinned. Crinkles spread from the corner of his eyes and although age had settled in, the light in his eyes had not dimmed.

            Add propped himself upon Elsword’s chest to look at him. His eyes had widened and his voice shook a little when he asked, “What do you mean by that?”

            Elsword’s smile faded a bit and he turned his head away towards the window. Soft sunlight enveloped his white hair and wrinkled face. “Sorry.” Elsword wrapped his hands around Add and pulled him down upon him. Add began to weep. “I’m sorry I can’t be here with you longer.” He stroked Add’s head.

            “You’ve been here long enough.” Add attempted a laugh but it faltered. He wanted to shout ‘Don’t leave me,’ but Add already knew that death from aging was inevitable.

            “Your hair became so long. It’s so soft...” Elsword’s voice faded along with the stroking. Then, he was still.

            Add squeezed him, knowing that Elsword’s soul had left. “Idiot, we were supposed to go together.” Alone again. Add accepted it with peace but he still wept. “I still want to be with you a little longer...”

-/-/-/

            Add drifted into a mellow dreamlike state. The haziness clouded his senses until he was thrusted into what he thought was a memory. His eyes adjusted from the blurriness and what he saw made him smile.

            “Hello? Can you hear me?” Elsword asked as he waved his hand in front of Add’s face.

            “Yeah, what’s up?” Add answered. Elsword gave him a puzzled blushed look for Add had a fond and gentle smile on his face.

            Elsword was speechless for a few seconds before shaking it off. “I was wondering if you could tell me where this classroom is.” Elsword pointed towards a colored space on a map he pulled out. “I can’t seem to find it.”

            ‘ _Ah, it’s the first day we met_ ,’ Add thought. To have these memories now right after he passed brought tears to his eyes.

            “Are you okay?” Elsword asked. He fished in his pocket and took out a handkerchief. “Here.”

            “Thanks. It’s just that; it’s great to see you again,” Add stated as he wiped his eyes.

            “Have we met before?”

            Add laughed. “Now we have. As for the classroom, they actually have it wrong and it’s located here.” Add remembered that in the past. They went to that classroom but the classes had switched. He marked Elsword’s map with the correct location.

            Elsword eyed him in suspicion but after a little thought, he shrugged. “Cool, thanks man. I’m Elsword. What’s your name?”

            “Edward, but call me Add.”

            “Cool, cool. Thanks Add! See ya around!” Elsword waved and headed off to class.

            Add plopped himself upon the grass and laid down to watch the clouds pass by. This dream felt so real. The memory wasn’t the same because Add had changed it but nevertheless, it was nice to see him alive again. Add closed his eyes. The wind felt refreshing and the ground emitted earthy scents. How long will this last? It didn’t matter much. Add decided to take a long nap. Sometime later, he was woken up by Elsword.

            “Hey, whatcha doin?”

            Add popped his eyes open and glanced around. It had become evening. “What time is it?” Add asked.

            “It’s around seventeen hundred. I saw you sleeping here since the noon time. I thought you were gonna wake up but you never did so...”

            Something wasn’t right. Add’s gut told him so. This dream was taking too long. He pinched himself. “Ow. Oh no.”

            “Something the matter?”

            What should Add do? This felt all too real. This wasn’t a dream. It had to be but it wasn’t. All his senses were working too well and adding that the memory changed, it seemed very likely that he had traveled into the past. “I...no. I’m just tired. I’m going to go home now. Later.” Add got up and walked fast paced to the home he had during this time period.

            “Bye! I’ll see you tomorrow! Thanks again!”

-/-/-/

            Add’s shabby home was just as he remembered it. He had leftover inheritance money but instead of living in a rich grand mansion, he decided to buy a small run down house. This was because during this time he didn’t care about anything. He had been suffering from depression, anxiety, and loneliness. The house was empty and unkempt inside. Add hated uncleanliness but again, at the time, he didn’t care. There was no food in the fridge, no furniture, no electronics, or common necessities except for dental and shower items. Add went into the bathroom to look into the mirror. The wrinkles were gone and he was indeed, young again. Add had a lot to think about. Coming into the past was overwhelming yet he was happy he could see Elsword alive again. But should he act like he knew nothing or tell Elsword? Knowing Elsword, he would believe him even if he didn’t know him but it was risky. Add might come out as some weirdo if he predicted everything that was going to happen. Also, there was a high chance that doing something different would change something. Also, Add’s personality, or at least how he used to act, was different now. If tonight, when he wakes up from sleep and is still in this realm, then it would be confirmed that he went back in time. But for now, Add decided to do something about his shabby house for it bothered him. Add began to start with cleaning the sink right in front of him with mere water, but due to his weak body during the time, it was quite tiring. “Ahh, if only Elsword was here.” Add mumbled. Perhaps he should speed up the friend process this time. Back then Add was pretty unapproachable, jerk like, and maybe a tad insane. Yet, Elsword never gave up on him and he broke through Add’s shell. That was one of the reasons he fell in love with him. “And it’ll be the same. I’ll fall in love with you yet again. Well, I already love you anyway.” Add nodded to himself and went to his room. The floor was uncomfortable but he still fell asleep.

-/-/-

            “Mornin’ Add!” Elsword called out as Add entered the school grounds.

            Add smiled as he greeted him. “Morning.”

            “Ah man, college is hard. I already got assigned papers and stuff. Like I don’t get all this equations and proper language structure.” Elsword paused to think. “Say, you seem pretty smart. Help a friend out, will ya?” Elsword reached into his backpack and pulled out a sheet of paper with a lot of equations on it.

            “This is child’s play.” Add scribbled down all the answers and explanations in just a few minutes. Elsword looked over his work.

            “Wow. Yeah man, this is way easier to understand.” He patted Add’s back. “Thanks! I know we just met and all but can you tutor me? How about at your place? My place is a bit...err risky to do so.”

            Add laughed. He was already imagining Elsword’s sister, Elesis, being strange and creepy back at Elsword’s house. “Sure. Here is my address.” He wrote down his address and handed it to Elsword. ‘ _Perfect_ ,’ Add thought. Things were proceeding better than he thought. Last time, this didn’t happen until a few weeks. Maybe it was because of telling him directions yesterday and about the canceled class.

            “Okay then, see ya later man~” Elsword waved and bounded off to his class. Add debated if he wanted to go to class. Since he was still here, it was confirmed that he did indeed travel back into the past. At least that was how Add wanted to see it. Because, in reality, Add knew this time period had now become an alternate reality and somewhere out there, his own Elsword had already passed on. How was this possible in the first place? And if Add is in this reality, what happened to the Add that was here? Not that it mattered to him, of course. His loss.

-/-/-

            “Tsk, tsk!” Elsword clicked his tongue the moment he entered Add’s house. Without a word he went straight to the cupboards to find cleaning supplies. When he couldn’t find any he shook his head. “Give me a moment. I’ll be right back.”

            “Sure.” Add said as he smirked to himself. About an hour later, Elsword came back with a whole bunch of plastic bags.

            “First we’re gonna clean up your house. Then I’ll make us some dinner. I bought you some pillows and a sleeping bag with tons of blankets.” Elsword grumbled as he began cleaning the house. Add found Elsword to be an amazing househusband but it was also quite funny to see the contrast from that to Elsword’s punk looks.

            “What can I do to help?”

            “Just relax, I’ll take care of everything.”

            “But what about studying?”

            “I can always come back tomorrow, right?” Elsword grinned.

            “Thanks.” Add sighed as he watched Elsword. It was silly but he liked to see him do these kinds of things around the house. He always had a cute determined face.

The smell of Elsword’s cooking gave Add a homey feel. “I’m making curry so you’ll have leftovers for a while. Don’t starve yourself. Look at you, you’re all skin and bones! Make sure you eat better things than instant ramen. I bought simple foods for you to cook on your own when I’m not here.”

            “Yes, mom.” Add snickered.

            Elsword turned red. “Oi, I cleaned your house for free _and_ I’m about to feed you.” Elsword murmured things under his breath that Add couldn’t make out or hear. He burst out laughing.

            “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! It’s just that I miss it. That’s all.”

            Elsword tilted his head to the side. He wondered if Add meant Add’s own mom when she did these things. “Well w-whatever.” Elsword served Add and they both ate as they squeezed in some studying.

            Add tried hard to hold back his tears as he savored Elsword’s cooking. “Mmm, it’s delicious.” ‘ _As it always was_ ,’ Add thought.

            “Good.” Elsword glanced at the time. “Ah! It’s late, I gotta go and do the same for my sis. She’s so hopeless man. Thanks and see ya!”

            “Thanks to you too.” Add waved and Elsword left after packing his belongings.

            Back then, Add remembered, Elsword came doing the same thing. Only that time, Add was stubborn and embarrassed for Elsword was so forceful. He remembered he shouted, ‘You’re not my mom!’ to Elsword. He regretted it ever since but Elsword told him not to worry about it. He had thought Elsword was crazy for sticking around.

            Satisfied, Add turned in for the day.


	2. He Knew All Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Add wonders if Elsword notices how he felt about him but it was always difficult to tell what Elsword was thinking.

There were times when Add wasn’t sure what Elsword was thinking. Elsword would have a certain expression when he was deep in thought. His eyes would be half-lidded and staring at something or nothing. He would also be frowning and switching on occasion, how he sat with his hand under his chin. Even up until his death, Add couldn’t figure out what ever was on Elsword’s mind. Because of this, Add knew that Elsword wasn’t oblivious. Add heard stories from Elsword’s friends that he used to be reckless, an idiot, prideful, and tough. But as he grew older, it died down somewhat. Add believed that they were telling the truth and those traits were all Elsword was composed of. In fact, back then, Add thought those traits didn’t die down _at all_. However, as time went on, Add realized that there was more to Elsword than everyone thought, including himself. For one thing, Elsword was amazing at house chores, being meticulous about it. Not one speck of dust can be seen once he cleans a house. He may have been an idiot, but he was always determined to get something done, never giving up and trying his best a hundred percent of the time. Another thing was that he was observant. If someone often doesn’t eat lunch, he would pick up on it and make extra food the next day to give it to them. Most of all though, Elsword was the kindest person Add had ever met. Even though people threw shade at him or mistreated him, he would laugh it off and still help them. Add couldn’t do that in a long shot; at least not without an attitude. Elsword sacrificed too much for other people, caring about them perhaps too much. No one is perfect, Add knew that. But after spending his life with Elsword, he wondered how people had the magical ability to overlook Elsword’s good points while only emphasizing the bad ones. Perhaps it was his punk like looks. Add apologized for misjudging him over and over. Elsword just smiled at him saying, “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” and he would laugh it off like he always did.

            Add was pretty sure Elsword had an inkling about how he felt about him but despite that, Add couldn’t help himself as the days went by. He would brush against Elsword’s arm or hand. A few times he went as far as holding Elsword’s pinky or shirt. Add glanced at Elsword’s face for any signs of acknowledgement or discomfort. But alas, he couldn’t tell what he was thinking. Add back then thought it would be easy to read or predict everything about Elsword. But it wasn’t. It wasn’t at all.

            The urge to show physical affection pulled on Add’s insides. If he did though, who knew what would happen? He had to make the effort to make things exactly how things used to be so that the flow of time wouldn’t change more than it already had.

            “Hmm, it’s pretty crowded here,” Elsword remarked as he scanned the streets.

            Add snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. “Ah, yeah. It is,” Add stated.

            “Keep close to me. We’ll get there soon.” Elsword had invited Add out to a café that served what Elsword said, ‘the richest chocolate cake,’ Add would ever have tasted. Of course, Add already knew that it was true. He gazed at Elsword’s hand as he walked close behind him. Things were going as they were supposed to much to his relief. Or at least it seemed that way. Elsword, to Add’s surprise, stopped, causing Add to bump into him. “We’re almost there. Last stretch!” Elsword smiled as he grabbed Add’s hand swift. Add was now walking besides him, in bewilderment. The transition was smooth, as if it were normal. But this didn’t happen before. It wasn’t a bad thing but how would this affect everything else? “Here we are! I hope you like it.” Elsword pulled Add inside and sat him down. He then sat across him. “It’s a nice place, yeah?” The cafe had a homey feel to it. Warm brown colors were used as the color pallet upon the walls, floor, tables, and chairs. Wide windows displayed the street and sidewalks outside. The smell of coffee and sweets permeated the air. Many girls were sitting at booths and tables eating cakes and talking about trivial things such as relationships and what they had bought recent. Some of the customers noticed Add and Elsword. They had wide grins as they whispered and giggled to each other. Add remembered the first time he came here; he couldn’t bear to look up due to being embarrassed. Elsword told him not to care. Easy for him to say.

            Add was still open eyed, blushing and happy. He glanced down at the hand Elsword touched. “Y-yes.” He got used to females staring the more times he came here. At one point, they were considered regular customers and all the girls began supporting them instead of poking fun.

            The waitress came by and Elsword ordered for the both of them. “I saw you eating chocolate all the time so I thought you would like what they have. If you want anything else just let me know, my treat.”

            “Th-thanks.” Add looked to the side for he felt uneasy about the wide grin Elsword was wearing. It was like he knew already. Did Elsword see right through him?

            Elsword turned to watch the people pass by through the window. “It’s weird, ya know? I don’t mean it in a bad way though. It’s like you know me more than I know myself or something. But then again you’re super smart.” Elsword laughed but it was etched with nervousness. “I’m so stupid.”

            Add panicked. How was he supposed to follow up on this when none of this was preordained?! “You’re not!” Oops. The words just burst out. Sure, Add would always call him an idiot but it was different when Elsword insulted himself. And later, saying the term idiot became Add’s way of showing endearment.

Elsword turned to face Add. His smile faded into a sad one. He picked up his fork and played with it. “You’re the first one to think that. Well, I don’t think my sister thinks that I am. I pretty sure she still cares. I think. I hope.”

The blush disappeared from Add’s cheeks and he frowned. Something strange had happened to Elsword’s sister. She was fine until the age of nineteen. Once at that age, she started to act weird and distant. She would have this vacant look in her eyes and wouldn’t respond often. Her personality changed drastic. People would now describe her as creepy, easy to anger, and lacking understanding about personal space. She would say disturbing things and couldn’t take care of herself. Sometimes she wouldn’t be as bad though and would act like a sort of normal creepy sister. In the other timeline, she had disappeared one day. The incident caused Elsword to panic. He came running to Add, asking for help but they could never find her. The police found nothing either. Elsword would blame himself for it all the time. Add would tell him that it wasn’t his fault but he could tell that it had too much of a significant amount of affect upon Elsword. It bothered him up until his death.

The waitress came and served the food and drinks. Add glanced up at Elsword. His sadness from before was masked by a beaming grin. “Go ahead and try it~” Elsword urged. Add felt hesitant to do so. After that conversation, was it okay to just eat and enjoy it? How _were_ things going to change? Even the minuscule change could cause the biggest disaster. It was too late for different things had already happened. All different kinds of possibilities filled Add’s head as he just stared at the cake. “Ah geez!” Elsword took his own fork and stabbed Add’s cake, breaking off a piece. “Eat it already! You look like you’re taking exams or something.” Elsword held out the piece.

Add came out of his trance. He looked at Elsword who had his eyebrows furrowed and then at the piece of cake. “Sorry,” Add mumbled. He used to be embarrassed when Elsword did these kinds of things but now, he was adjusted to it. Add ate the piece without any further hesitation.

“Good, right?” Elsword smirked. However, his gleefulness soon disappeared. “Hey man...You gotta tell me, is something wrong?”

Add realized that he was crying. The sweetness reminded him again of the past. Add stared at Elsword who had a concerned face. He opened his mouth, about to spill the beans. But alas, he bit his lip and twisted it into a smile. “It was so good that it brought me to tears.”

Elsword said nothing for a minute or so, his eyes seemed to be searching for something through Add’s. “Hnnn.” Elsword thought for a bit before a sly look snuck onto his face. “So how did you like the date?”

“Huh? What? I, this, what?” This wasn’t a date before!

“You like me, don’t you?” Elsword reached over and held Add’s hand. “Look, it feels so natural to you that you don’t even pull away. And instead of being flustered, you look as if you’re about to cry. There is this softness in your eyes. In fact, it’s probably way more than just liking me.” Elsword continued to feel and play with Add’s thin hand. “It’s strange, it’s like I held your hand many times before. At least that’s how your hand is acting. Is it stupid to say that it feels like we were destined?”

Elsword looked so lonely as Add stared at his expressions. He had to endure so much in his lifetime. “Yeah, I lo—I’ve fallen for you.”

Elsword’s eyes widened as he blushed. “R-really? F-for reals? I didn’t think—I was just messing around.” He stared at his and Add’s hand intertwined. “It feels nice though. And I think you’re pretty cool. Yeah, let’s go out then.”

Add laughed. Elsword’s impulsiveness got the best of him. “Idiot, you haven’t even known me for that long.”

“People hook up all the time right? So yeah this is fine. I feel like we’ll be together for a long time. Maybe even forever!” Elsword laughed and squeezed Add’s hand before letting go. His smile and eyes were tender. “We’ve been here long enough so let’s go.”

Perhaps everything will be okay after all. Things may have happened different before but it seems they all head to the same road. Add had no second thoughts latching onto Elsword’s hand as they headed back home.

 


	3. Changes For The Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is going by quickly and Add decides that he should change things for the better.

“Add, turn your head over here~” Elsword chimed. Add turned around to be greeted with a kiss. “Muah~ Did I surprise you?” Instead of answering, Add kissed back and pushed Elsword down upon the couch. He laid on top of him relishing the familiar feeling.

“I love you, Elsword,” Add mumbled into Elsword’s chest. In response, Elsword stroked Add’s head. It was just like the last moment he was alive.

Everything had fallen into the normal routine. Add felt so happy, almost forgetting that this was his second life at times. However, for some odd reason, time felt as if it were going faster, much like those short summer days that occur. Maybe it was because Add knew and experienced everything that was bound to happen. Before the two of them knew it, here they were, the day after their graduation, relaxing in Add’s house.

Add rose his head to gaze into Elsword’s eyes.

“What’s up?” Elsword asked as he tucked a few strands of hair behind Add’s ear.

In the other time line, Add persuaded Elsword to move in with him around the middle of their second year in college. He didn’t do that this time. His reasoning was Elsword’s sister. It had been a strain on Elsword because he had to take care of his sister at the same time. He would call her often and would visit every other day to make sure she was okay. Add thought that maybe this could have been one of the reasons why Elesis had disappeared that one day. However, now, if Elsword stayed with his sister, he could visit Add every other day but most of the time be watching her. That way, maybe that incident won’t occur. Add knew he was taking a risk but he decided to put faith in that everything will lead to the same road in the end. There was no foolproof plan and Add was walking in a foggy mist. If he had the ability, it would do good to change it for the better, right?

On this day in the past, Elsword proposed to him. But right now, Add saw no indication that Elsword was thinking of marriage. A negative side effect but a necessary sacrifice, Add convinced himself. However, his face still fell and he placed his head back onto Elsword’s chest in disappointment. “It’s nothing,” Add murmured.

“C’mon, I know it’s gotta be something. I’ve come to know you well too you know,” Elsword said.

Add said nothing for a while and Elsword didn’t pressure him to say anything. Elsword remained there, patient, as he continued to stroke Add’s head. Add rose himself up again to gaze into Elsword’s eyes once more. He could see a hazy glowing remnant of the same Elsword that existed once before. It reeled him in a trance and he brought his face closer, and began kissing Elsword nonstop. Elsword’s breath escaped him as he tried to return all the kisses. He was only able to breathe when Add moved on to his neck. Add slid his hands to unbuckle Elsword’s pants. This surprised Elsword for Add hadn’t been filled with this much desire before. At least he didn’t show it. Elsword didn’t stop him, however, but it embarrassed him and his face flushed red. Elsword had no idea how to follow up and was somewhat afraid of making a fool of himself. Even so, Elsword surrendered himself over as Add pulled off his pants. Add glanced up and stopped. “Elsword?” Add asked. Elsword was covering his eyes with his arm.

“Sorry…I got a little startled.”

Add sighed to himself. “No, I’m sorry.” Add picked up Elsword’s pants and put them back on. “I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay! I’m not mad. I don’t mind. I just never did this before, y’know.”

Add paused and thought, ‘ _ _That’s right…Elsword is pure again__.’ “I got too ahead of myself and didn’t ask first, so I’m at fault.” Add got off of Elsword and the couch and backed up a few steps.

“...Say, Add. Have you…done this before?”

Add’s eyes widened. That caught him off guard. He would be lying if he said no but at the same time it wouldn’t be a bad thing since it was only with the Elsword before, so it was still him technically. He had to think of something quick. “I…researched about it and put it in theory in my head. I’ve never slept with anyone else. Honest.” Add hoped Elsword would buy it. He twisted the words too so maybe it’ll pass.

Elsword laughed. “You’re amazing, Add. You’re even looking up these kinds of things! Ah, I feel so stupid.” He covered his face with his hands so that Add wouldn’t see his flushed face.

“You shouldn’t! You’re not stupid. It’s normal not to know and not to look up those kinds of things. I’m just an eccentric and I wanted to make you feel as good as possible.” Add felt himself straining from seeing the tips of Elsword’s red ears. He knew under those hands, Elsword was making a cute embarrassed face. He had to control himself. “I um, uh, I’m exhausted so I’m going to go to sleep.” Add ran to his bedroom and slammed the door. He tore off his clothes, wore his PJ’s, and slipped under his blankets, hoping he would calm down. A few minutes later he heard a knock on the door. It opened and weight shifted on the bed. Add soon found himself in Elsword’s arms.

“Thanks Add, I love you. I’ll sleep here tonight, if that’s okay with you?”

“Mmm.” He couldn’t say no, but Elsword was not helping in the slightest. Add’s heart wouldn’t slow down and he squeezed his blanket in his hands in attempts to divert his attention. Elsword fell asleep fast but it took a while for Add to follow suit.

/-/-/

Add woke up early the next day. Elsword was still asleep with his arm wrapped around Add’s waist. Add wanted these days to come back again when he’ll wake up to see Elsword by his side everyday. But that wasn’t possible right now until Add knew it was safe. He nudged Elsword awake.

“...Hmm? Lemme sleep a bit more…” Elsword mumbled.

“Elsword,” Add said in a soft voice.

Elsword opened his eyes. “Mmm?”

“You should head home to check on your sister.”

“Ah…yeah.” Reluctant, Elsword crawled out of bed. He took his cell from the bed stand and checked it. It was brief but Add saw a glimpse of worry. “I gotta go now, love ya.” Elsword kissed Add’s head and left. As much as Add wanted to marry Elsword, perhaps it was best not to. If only his sister could be stabilized. An idea popped into Add’s head. This time around, he’ll enter that type of field to try to find ways to help. Add didn’t waste any time and after he got ready, he began browsing the web for any information and job offers. ‘ _ _I will make this a better future__ ,’ Add thought.


	4. Yet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Add tries to help Elesis but it proves to be difficult. Maybe it is impossible?

“...gone,” a female voice whimpered.

“Gone? Who’s or what’s gone?” Add asked. The surroundings hid in a blurry darkness with only a faint image of someone within a hand’s reach away. He reached a hand towards the person causing for a sharp clear image of her to render.

“He’s gone!” Elesis, Elsword’s sister, sobbed.

Add jolted up from his sleep. The strange dream left him sweating. It wasn’t quite a nightmare to him but it wasn’t pleasant either, just confusing. Add didn’t see Elesis often in his past life. Usually Add would dream about his past life or his mother. Maybe because he’s trying to help her that Elesis was appearing in his dreams. ‘He’ probably referred to Elsword. Maybe he was away which was why Elesis said he was gone. Or maybe…this is what she said before she disappeared? Add clasped his hand to his forehead. This problem ate him more than he thought. But, that’s why Add decided to change things.

First up, Add needed to convince Elsword that Elesis should visit a psychiatrist.

-/-/-/

“A psychiatrist?” Elsword asked, nervous.

“Yes, it’ll be good for her,” Add assured.

“I dunno…I mean I know you’re right but…”

“It’s okay. I’ll be here with you. They’re trained to help with these kinds of things. Everything will be okay.” Add squeezed Elsword’s hand. “Also, I’m going to find information on this so that I can help further and work in this field. I know how important your sister is to you.”

Elsword laughed a little. “Is it weird if I say that you don’t seem like yourself? Like, I don’t know how to explain but I feel like you would be more standoffish right now. Maybe also a bit mean. And probably more depressed.”

“Hey, hey, hey.” Add slipped his hand to the top of Elsword’s head to grip it. Elsword winced a little but smirked. “People can change, right? That means your sister can change too. Just leave it to me.”

“I know I can count on you always.”

-/-/-/

It’s still a tad scary of how intuitive Elsword is. Were feelings or memories from the other life reaching him? Add wondered how those gut feelings worked. It took a while before Add could accept the absurd. He was always so logical and relied on proof. But there were some things out there, Add learned, that you either just have to believe or that there is no explanation for whatsoever; just like the situation he was going through right now of being able to live his life again.

-/-/-/-

Getting Elesis to go to the psychiatrist proved to be difficult.

“Heh, heh, heh…I don’t need help! I’m fine! I’m completely fine~!” Elesis cackled.

Elsword’s face fell into distraught. “No sis, no. You’re not fine!” Elsword protested.

“Maybe it’s you who needs the help! Who put this idea into your head anyway?” Her sleek eyes searched him but her eyes couldn’t pierce through.

“N-no one. I…I just thought long and hard about it.” Elsword placed his hands on Elesis’s shoulders, gaze serious. “Sis, you need help. I care about you and I want you to get better. So please, at least think about it. No need to rush. When you’re ready we can go together. Please.”

Elesis didn’t reply. Instead she took off Elsword’s hands and retreated into her room. There was a click. Elsword didn’t see what expression inhabited her face. He gave a long look at her room door before staggering into his own room where Add sat waiting. Add had heard everything.

“I can’t do this,” Elsword stated as he knelt down and placed his head on Add’s lap. “Add…what do I do? I…I’m trying I…” Elsword sobbed. “I just want things to go back the way it used to be!” Words failed to come out of Add’s mouth. This moment was almost like the time Elesis went missing in the other timeline. A sudden chill and unsettling feeling ran through Add. A flash of everything blurring into white noise occurred when he realized certain thoughts.

“E-Elsword…” Add mumbled. When Elsword looked up, Add looked as if he had seen a ghost. ‘ _ _What will be the best course of action__?’ Add thought. He moved his gaze towards the door. If what he thought might have happened would it be better if Elsword stayed here? Maybe he should call the police now? This happened way too soon. Add’s panic scared and confused Elsword.

“Add? Add? Is everything okay? I’m scared.” Elsword must have felt it too, Add surmised. He stood up, Elsword following suit, and held Elsword’s hand tight. They both tensed up as Add opened Elsword’s door. Add wanted to believe that Elesis right at that moment, ran away but the chilling feeling made him assume that it wasn’t something quite like that. He didn’t want to assume the worst; that she escaped permanently. They stood in front of Elesis’s door. Add glanced at Elsword. He wanted to tell him that everything was going to be okay, but he knew that it wasn’t. Elsword looked at Add for confirmation to interact with the door. A few seconds passed before Add nodded his head, reluctant.

Elsword knocked on the door. “Sis?” No answer. “Sis, are you there? Elesis?” Nothing. The tense cloud grew heavier and so did the terror within the both of them. “I-I have a key in case these things happen. She sometimes did this but I had to give her food before she starved.” Elsword’s voice shook. After taking the key from its hiding place under a vase on the table, he placed it in the keyhole and turned it. A  loud click followed that seemed to echo within the house. Just as Elsword was about to open the door, Add stopped him.

“Let me.” Elsword didn’t question. He even seemed relieved that Add took over. He opened it a creak, expecting to feel cold gusts of wind from an open window but there was no wind. He opened it wider so that he could have a better look. However, it wasn’t wide enough for Elsword to see. Add felt all his blood drain from his body. It was worse than he thought. He slammed the door shut. His hand remained on the door knob as he stared at nothing. They said nothing. When Elsword reached for the door, Add shook his head. Elsword didn’t know what to think. Confusion, uncertainty, and fear filled him. Add brought Elsword into a hug. Elsword began to cry, not knowing why. “Let’s go.” Elsword didn’t protest and he allowed himself to be led by Add outside the house.

The worst case scenario happened. Elesis was dead. The gruesome scene of a slit throat haunted Add’s mind. The fear of losing Elsword suddenly rose in him. He made sure to keep him close. A vacant expression was on Elsword’s face. Add couldn’t blame him. The crosswalk ahead flashed green. Add wondered if his grip was too tight. A bright light was approaching. Add turned his head and before he could react, there was a loud thud and screeching tires. A dull pain surged through him. His hand still clasped Elsword’s. His body wouldn’t move nor would anything come out of his throat. Blood oozed from under him.

Where did things go wrong? What was even going on?

Elsword remained still and silent. Add’s eyes stung until they cried.

‘ _ _I messed up. I had another chance to live and I messed it all up__ ,’ Add thought. His sight blurred to black. For him to die this way was fine, but not Elsword. He shouldn’t have touched anything. He should have been happy living his first life. It should have been his only life. To die full of regret…

“Hello? Can you hear me?” A voice called out. It was all so familiar. Hazy colors refined themselves until Add saw someone waving his hand in front of him. “Hey, are you okay?” It was Elsword. Add couldn’t stifle the horror realizing everything had reset once again.


	5. It Will Never Be The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Add begins his 3rd life and hopes to make it the same as his first this time.

Add’s scream begged to escape his throat. With great difficulty, he managed to swallow it down. His mind whirled in chaos thinking of what had just happened in the past life and what was happening now. He stood there in stupor until he snapped out of it when Elsword held a handkerchief in front of him. Add looked at him in confusion.

“You’re crying,” Elsword stated soft.

“...Thanks,” Add mumbled. It was as if Elsword was watching a confused lost child as Add wiped his tears with shaky and slow movements. Add glanced around. The scenery was the same. Elsword was the same. The day and time was the same. ‘ _ _Come on, pull yourself together__ ,’ Add thought to himself. He drew in a deep breath and exhaled. Things already changed in this timeline thanks to him panicking about the last timeline. Just thinking about it made him feel emotional pain. He tried to push it aside; something that he was used to doing before meeting Elsword. If he made this life relatively the same like his first life without major changes like last time, things will happen the same way this time, he hoped. He should have listened to himself from the start and not cause any major changes. However, this means that he had to be like his old jerk self, which Add was not too fond of doing now, but, what else could he do to fix this problem?

“Did something happen?”

“No…nothing. Just allergies.” Add hoped that Elsword would say something the same so that he could get this time back on track.

Elsword stared at him hard. “Where do you live? If you’re not feeling well you should go home and rest. I’ll walk you there.”

Add began to panic. This was straying too far from the same path already. “No, I’m fine. Don’t you need to be somewhere?”

Elsword stared again. “I have class today, but I can’t seem to find it. But never mind me. That isn’t important. I’m Elsword. What’s your name?”

Add cursed under his breath in frustration. “It’s Add. Let me see the map.” Elsword hesitated as he reached into his bag but Add’s impatient glare made him hand over the map. To get this to be similar, Add had to take him to the wrong room first, then to the right one because the room had changed for that particular class. “Follow me.” After doing exactly that, Add prayed that time would flow back into place. To his dismay, Elsword wasn’t having it.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Elsword asked before going into his class.

A light breeze passed by as Add stared ahead with despondent eyes. Perhaps everything was already ruined. “Mmm, I’m fine.”

“Here.” Elsword handed him his number. “If you need anything, call me, okay?” Reluctant, Elsword turned away and entered the classroom leaving Add standing there staring at the closed door.

/-/-/

Add’s feet felt like lead. Lifting each foot took so much effort. It took forever before he left the school and entered his home. When he collapsed upon his floor, he yelled, cried, and curled up into a ball. He told himself to allow only this moment to keep to himself before he went back to trying to be the same again. Flashes of Elesis and Elsword’s deaths blinked on and off. “That wasn’t what I wanted!” Add screamed. The repeated times already shook him up but now he had to live with those deaths engraved into his mind. “It’s not the same…It’s not the same…It’s not the same…It can’t be the same…What will happen now? Will Elsword be okay?” Will it even work now? Add tried to calm himself by breathing deep. “I don’t want him to die like that. Never again.” Add staggered standing up and got a few notepads and a pen. He began writing all he could remember of what happened in his first life. This time, he was going to follow it to a T, even though it’ll cost the lost of Elesis. It was a tough matter, but Add didn’t want to risk Elsword’s life. He was Add’s reason for living, after all.

/-/-

And so ensued Add’s life once again where he met Elsword, fell in love, and lived his life in peace with him. Or at least that was the plan. From the start, Add only paid attention to details and making things “right” thinking things like “ _ _it’s supposed to be this way__ ” or “ _ _I have to do this__.” But one day, Elsword confronted him about it.

“Hey, Add?” Elsword called out. The sunset fell like an orange curtain upon the road they traveled upon.

“Hmm?” Add responded automatic. He then realized that this didn’t happen before. His heart leapt and beat fast.

Elsword stopped in his tracks. “Do you love me?”

The question caught Add off guard and thoughts of correcting this moment flew out the window. He zipped in front of Elsword and grabbed his shoulders. “Of course I do! Why are you asking that?”

Elsword averted his gaze. “It’s just that it…not that it doesn’t seem that way but every time I look at you, it’s like you’re looking somewhere else. As if you’re thinking of something else. It makes me feel like I’m not even there or that I don’t matter.”

Add slipped his hands off and stared incredulous at Elsword. He felt so ashamed of himself. But at the same time, he couldn’t just tell him that he was focusing to keep him alive or the whole story about him repeating time. Add brought Elsword into a tight hug. “I’m sorry. I love you. I really do.”

Elsword brought his arms up to hug back. “It’s okay, Add. It’s okay. There’s probably something important going on where you can’t tell me or that I can’t understand. But just know that I’m here for you, okay?”

“...Why, how…how do you know?”

“I keep thinking about the day we met and how you were acting so strange. And since then you’ve been having that distant look in your eyes. Sometimes you’re genuine but most of the time, I wonder what are you really looking at. Also, I have a gut feeling.”

Add wasn’t sure what to say next. Half of him wanted to tell Elsword everything that happened but the other half didn’t. “My mother,” Add found himself blurting out, “I keep thinking about her. I miss her still.” Would that throw him off?

“I’m sorry.” Add didn’t talk much about his mother or what had happened then yet. It was supposed to happen sometime later but this scene broke his ‘character.’ There was an awkward silence before Elsword said something again. “You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad?” Night had fallen and a nearby lamp post lit up.

“Usually you would be mad. In fact, you seem different right now. I tried to hide it, but it surprised me when you apologized and told me you loved me. Usually you would say something like: What do you think, idiot? Or else why would I be staying around you for so long?” Elsword broke away from Add’s embrace. “And then you would be embarrassed but whisper something or subtly hold my hand or something. You’re being so gentle that it just doesn’t make sense.” Elsword’s eyes narrowed but also showed fear. “Who are you, really?”

A huge mistake on Add’s part. He forgot to keep his character. Everything was going so well until now. Why now? The memory of their deaths flashed by again. Add clenched his teeth, thinking of what to do. His foot took a step back without thinking. “P-people can change, right?” He didn’t know what else to say.

Elsword watched him close. “But not like this. This is too drastic of a change and fast too. Were you pretending all this time? Was everything a lie? Why would you lie to me like that? It hurts. I like it when you’re honest with me, but why weren’t you from the start? Is this the real you?”

“No! It’s not a lie! I-I…” ‘ _ _I need help.__ ’ “I’m...” ‘ _ _I’m breaking. Help.__ ’ Add turned on his heels and ran while yelling in frustration.

“Add! Add!” Elsword called from behind. Add heard Elsword coming after him. “I’m sorry, come back! Let’s talk this out! Add!” Add started running out of breath. Elsword caught up to him in no time and tackled him to the ground. “Tell me, what’s wrong!”

Add lay upon his stomach with his face facing left. Elsword held him from behind, his weight a little crushing. “Ah…I never had a good physique…”

“You know I can beat you in a race. You’re so fragile, after all.” Elsword twirled some of Add’s hair that lay near his finger. “Your expression earlier…when I saw those desperate eyes…it’s complicated isn’t? So there really is something. But please, right now just answer me the truth, are you really the Add I know?”

“Yes…and no…” Add whispered, afraid of what would happen next.

There was a long pause. “I think so too. When I hold you close like this, there’s no mistaking it that you’re Add. Your scent, your warmth- all of it is the same. Yet just now, it’s like you weren’t you. Not that I don’t dislike how you were acting. It’s just so abnormal. Possibly…then…you might be like my sister. If that’s the case, I’m sorry I didn’t realize it earlier, Add. I’m really sorry. Please forgive me.” Elsword’s voice sped up in worry. “I won’t leave you, okay? I love you, okay? So please don’t think for a second I don’t, okay? I was just confused.”

That wasn’t it, but it works out, Add thought. He was safe but having that stigma upon him isn’t good. Now Elsword will act different around him for sure. He might be even more stressed thinking he has to take care of two people. “Elsword, calm down. I’m okay. I believe you. I won’t do anything drastic. My problem, the thing is that I’ve…” What will be another excuse? His heart had already calmed down. “…been diagnosed with multiple personality disorder. I apologize for not saying anything. I was scared.” Elsword’s words of him being hurt by lies echoed and Add felt guilty. It was true that he was scared, however, to tell Elsword anything about his reliving lives problem.

Elsword hugged him tighter. “Erm, so that means that you have two personalities?”

“Yes.”

“I see…I’m really sorry I made you tell me. And you were scared too. Nothing will change my feelings towards you, I promise.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sorry too.” ‘ _ _Sorry for lying and for knowing that you would believe me__.’

“Hey Add, I know this is sudden but why don’t you move in with me?” Elsword let him go and stood up.

There it lay, the towering obstacle, the big change. If Add said no, it would probably make things worse than it already was and Elsword would have less trust in him. “Sure.”

“Great~ Now I can-” Add cut him off with multiple kisses. He didn’t want Elsword to think of anything right now. Elsword held no objection and played into Add’s hands.

That night, Add slept in Elsword’s bed. Elsword had long since fallen asleep besides him but Add remained awake for a while, thinking long and hard in fear of what will happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my bland/cringe writing. I'm hoping that if I keep on writing even so, that I'll get out of this rut/writer's block.


	6. Not Even This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Add gives up trying to repeat his first life. He tries to be alert to prevent anything bad from happening. But...

“Morning, Add~” Elsword sang as he kissed Add on the cheek. His bare frame illuminated from the sun behind. Add looked over at Elsword and gave him a weak smile. “Did you not get enough sleep? You have a lot of eye bags.” Elsword propped himself on Add to stare at him.

Add turned his gaze towards the ceiling. “I keep getting certain nightmares,” Add stated.

Elsword frowned in concern. “What kinds?”

Add paused thinking. “I keep dreaming…of my mother dying in front of me. In the dream, I always feel so scared. Sometimes, and maybe still, doubt that it actually happened in the dream. It doesn’t hit me yet, but I know for a fact it happened. I feel horrified sometimes knowing it happened. But at the same time, I knew that it was just a nightmare and that the nightmare might repeat itself. I get worried if I’ll become desensitized if it does occur over, and over again. Maybe I’m already a little crazy, thinking things logically so that it’ll buffer me from feeling the pain over, and over, and over again. I don’t know how to stop them, I don’t know if I can stop the nightmares.” Add sorrowful aura and expression cut deep in Elsword’s heart. He didn’t know what to say so instead, he hugged Add tight. It was frustrating not knowing what to do when the one you love needed help.

-/-/

Add gave up faking his old personality. Elsword noticed it, but said nothing. Add’s expression nowadays remained poignant. However, when Elsword called to him, he would remain attentive and look direct into Elsword’s eyes. There lay an intense feeling that radiated from Add’s gaze that Elsword never felt before. He could tell that Add did truly love him, as if he was the most important person and thing in the whole wide world. It was as if this love transcended through time; that Add even loved him before he was born, and even would after death. It hooked him by unbreakable chains and Elsword could almost hear Add saying, “I’m never letting you go.” Elsword even noticed the subtle things Add did such as when they walked near the street, he would guide Elsword towards the inside while he walked on the car side. Every time they were outside, Add gripped onto Elsword’s hand as if he was going to lose it. Add’s dark circles never lifted and instead grew darker. It felt as if Add was always alert, waiting or ready for something to happen.

Add never talked about his “nightmares” again after that one time but he never seemed to get happier even though Elsword tried giving him everything he had. Unknown to him, Add locked anxious and fearful feelings inside, hoping that time would be merciful. The previous death still came by, taunting him.

-//-/-/

The night cold brought shivers to Add’s thin skin and bones. This caused him to stir awake. He felt around besides him. Elsword was gone. Add jumped out of bed, panicking until he noticed the edge of a paper note on the bedside table illuminated by the small night light that resided in the corner. Add read it and it said: “Going out shopping! We ran out of ingredients. I’ll also buy you some chocolate! Love, Elsword.” Add face palmed and got furious at himself. His body couldn’t keep up, causing him to fall asleep. He stared out into the eerie inky blackness of the night through the window. The house kept quiet. Add glanced at the alarm clock. It read a little past midnight. It’s late and Elsword wasn’t back yet?! Those chills came back flowing through Add along with terror. He had to find Elsword fast. The closed door’s presence intimidated him. It felt just like that other night except that he was alone. The logic in Add told him that something was very wrong. He wanted to doubt it thinking that maybe there was a long line at the store. He didn’t want to move to prove his worst thoughts true but at the same time he was afraid and worried about Elsword. Mustering courage, he dashed out of the room darting his eyes around to see if Elsword had maybe come home, but he didn’t. Footsteps echoed in the house. Add kept himself from calling Elsword’s name out. It probably wasn’t him if he didn’t turn on any lights. Maybe it was Elesis. Add hoped it was Elesis. What were the odds of it being a robber or a murderer, five percent, ten? Add snuck near the footsteps and heard quiet whimpering. Deciding to reveal himself, he stepped into the hallway. It was faint, but Add could make out Elesis. Thank God.

“What’s the matter?” Add asked. Elesis emitted a short gasp but didn’t reply. “Are you okay?” Add felt along the wall for a light switch and flicked it on. He wished that he didn’t. Blood drenched Elesis’s clothes and hands. Behind her lay a body. “I didn’t mean to! I just wanted to spend more time with him!” Elesis burst out.

Add’s legs wobbled and gave out as he saw red and black hair on the body’s head. “No,” he whispered, voice shaking. “No.” Blood still poured out from the body. Many slashes adorned it. Add didn’t want to believe it but his tears said otherwise.

Elesis changed in a snap. “No one can know…No one.” She stepped closer.

Add knew it was coming. He knew it! ‘ _ _I didn’t watch close enough!I let him…__ ’ It was all too much to bear. Add bellowed out in fury and dove in towards Elesis. In her hand was a long kitchen knife. Add tussled with her for a bit but couldn’t win due to lack of strength. She pinned him down and wore an insane grin and widened eyes.

“It’s all your fault! Why did you have to exist?! You stole him away from me!” Elesis spat into Add’s face and stabbed him once in the shoulder. He shouted out pain. “And you know what’s the last thing he said?! He said your name!” Stab. Stab. Stab. Stab. Stab. Stab. “I hate you!” Stab. Stab. Add couldn’t scream out anymore. The pain almost felt numb and even he was surprised that he was still alive by a thin sliver of thread. He felt his conscious fading. His hand wanted to reach out for Elsword but couldn’t. The last thing Add saw at the corner of his eye was a shining ring in Elsword’s hand. Stab. Stab. Stab. “DIE!” Stab. Stab. Stab. Stab. Elesis breathed hard and dropped the knife. It clattered upon the floor painted in Add’s blood.

-/-/-

“Hello--?” Elsword stopped in the middle of his greeting for Add turned away from him and walked away. The scenery was the same. Elsword was the same. The time was the same. Life repeated itself again.


	7. Not Even Without Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Add thought he should avoid Elsword this time. But...

It was as if he were still in that hallway even though the surroundings were of city and sidewalk. Add’s hands mangled with his hair, pulling, scratching, and clawing in attempts to keep him sane. The bloody image of Elsword’s body stained his eyes and the wounds he received, imprinted into his soul. He didn’t even make it to his house before he fell on his knees screaming and sobbing.

“Sir, are you okay?!” A random passerby asked. A group of people gathered around but it all turned into white noise. He remained stuck in the memory and scenery of his previous life. Everything blurred. When he came to his senses, he realized he was in a hospital bed.

“Calm down. Take deep breaths. You’re safe here,” a doctor sitting by his side stated. Add did as he was told. Unsure of anything, he looked at the doctor for help. “Do you know where you are?” Add nodded. “What’s your name?”

“A-- Edward,” Add said.

The doctor held up two fingers. “How many fingers do I have up?”

“Two.”

To make sure, the doctor examined Add’s eyes with a light. “Good. You’ve come to your senses. Are you in condition to speak some more?”

Add nodded slow. “I’m, I’m okay. I’m sorry.” Add had no idea why he apologized. His mind scrambled in confusion.

“Did something happen?”

The moment the doctor asked that, flashes of his and Elsword’s death bombarded him. Add gripped the sheets. “Nothing, I’m fine.”

“We are only trying to help you.”

“It’s nothing. Or rather, I was on my way to the psychiatrist. I have PSTD. I can handle on my own. Unfortunately, I suffered from an episode before I got there.” Add had to come up with some kind of lie. Well, it may not be entirely a lie now.

The doctor scrutinized him making him nervous. “And you’re sure you’re capable of handling yourself? You don’t need someone to guide or help you?” Add nodded. “Very well. You may leave. The people who saw you were worried.”

“My thanks to them.”

Add was glad the doctor fell for it. He just wanted to go home fast.

Once he reached home, Add cowered in the corner. His long fingers glided over the places he was stabbed. He could still feel the pain. “Elsword…I need you,” Add found himself whispering as he hugged himself. The tears fell silent as he remembered the ring Elsword held in his hand. He hated this endless loop. Every change was killing Elsword. This wasn’t what he wanted at all. Add paused. ‘ _ _What if, I don’t stay with him?’__ Add thought. Not having Elsword in his life seemed more painful than being murdered by repeated stabbing, but, Add felt that it wouldn’t be as painful as seeing the one he loved die over and over again. Add made up his mind. This time, he will avoid Elsword. Maybe that will finally end this charade. In the meantime, he will research phenomena of his kind. There had to be an end. There just had to.

-/-/-/

Several months had passed. Add remained alive and so had Elsword. Every once in a while, Add would take a sneak peek at how Elsword was doing. During one of those times, he noticed he was with a tall guy with long gray hair and dark teal highlights. Curious, Add dug info and investigated. He wished he didn’t. The guy was named Ain and he was Elsword’s boyfriend. Add’s heart was ripped out of his fragile self. Add had never seen this guy before! He never appeared in his original life or these past lives. It was as if Elsword was living a completely different life! Well he was, since Add wasn’t there but it still infuriated Add nonetheless. Add called it complete torture.

-/-/-

Add’s floor and tables were littered with papers, books, and research materials. Some of the titles contained “Butterfly effect,” “Mandela Effect,” “Parallel Worlds,” “Reincarnation,” “Time Travel,” “Life After Death,” “Extraterrestrials,” “John Titor,” “The Domino Effect,” and others related to time, second lives, and death. In frustration, Add kicked up the papers and books causing them to scatter and flutter. He broke down sobbing. Nothing helped him. Add halted, thinking of an idea. Was he sane? Was he insane? He wobbled to the kitchen and raided the drawers and cabinets. Not finding what he needed he began to search the entire house. Nothing was useful. So far, what seemed to happen, Add surmised, is that when a great change occurs, Elsword dies. And when Elsword dies, he himself dies. Cause and effect? ‘ _ _But what if I die first? Will things change__?’ Add thought. It’s not like he had much going for him in this life so he wouldn’t be missing anything. Add paused. But, even if it wasn’t him by Elsword’s side, Elsword still looked so happy. Just knowing Elsword was alive and happy should have been enough. It was painful though, Add couldn’t lie to himself. He wished that he was with him. ‘ _ _There’s no use living if I’m not with him…Wait…Is it possible that my mindset is what’s causing that specific event? Where if he dies, I die soon right after?’__ So maybe this was the only way then. If Add could end himself first, maybe everything else will end.

Add continued searching but he found nothing to help him. No knives, no chemicals, no medicine or such were around. Add then remembered that Elsword never came over so he never helped refurbish and place things in the house. Add didn’t bother to do it himself for he was always eating outside and only buying the minimum like body wash and toilet paper. He decided to buy the necessary things tomorrow. He’ll see Elsword one last time and end it. Add felt some peace knowing that this Elsword of this time will be safe and not suffer the cruel fate the others met.

-/-/-/

Add breathed deep. He believed he was ready. However, when Elsword walked into his vision with Ain, his resolved wavered. ‘ _ _Maybe a bit longer__ ,’ Add thought. Add flinched and looked away when he thought he saw Ain look at him but when he glanced back, Ain was facing the other way. Elsword hopped onto his motorcycle along with Ain. Add followed them via taxi.

Night fell and Elsword stopped a little short way from a small rest area on the side of the road. It was boarded by metal railings for on the other side was a cliff that plunged into the dark forest below. Both Ain and Elsword pushed the motorcycle to the rest spot. Add told the taxi to stop a short distance away enough so that he wouldn’t be noticed. He then darted into bushes and thickets across the road from them.

“Man, it’s broken,” Elsword stated.

“I’ll call for help,” Ain said as he took off his jacket and placed it around Elsword. He whipped out his cell and began dialing.

“I just had it checked too.” Elsword knelt down and examined the motorcycle.

The empty, cold, and quiet road gave off a tense and thrilling feeling as if something would happen. Upon realizing this feeling, Add’s gut plummeted. His eyes darted around for something that could harm Elsword. What if the motorcycle blew up? What if Ain was actually a crazy murderer like Elesis and pushed him off the edge?! If Add went out there now, Elsword would probably think he was crazy. He gazed up at the starry patterned sky, wondering what to do. It would have been peaceful, save for this anxious forewarning feeling. “Shit,” Add murmured to himself. This is what he gets for hesitating. Add rummaged through his pocket. In the end, he only bought medicine and that was going to take a while to kick in. He’ll have to improvise. This was going to be painful, but the only way would be to jump over the cliff. Add glanced back at Elsword and noticed that Ain was gone.

“You’re like me,” Ain said, standing to the left of Add. Add felt his soul almost drop out of him. He knew he was there?! Add peeked up but Ain wasn’t looking at him. Could he maybe not see him in the thicket but knew someone was here? Ain’s sharp gaze looked as if he was wary of something. Was that a slip of the mouth then? Was he really a murderer then?! No, Add realized. Although Ain’s gaze was piercing, it held deep concern, not murderous intent. Add wondered what Ain meant. Perhaps it was the fact that both he and Add were worried for Elsword’s well being? Seeing nothing dangerous or such around, Ain walked back towards Elsword.

“Man, there isn’t anything I can do,” Elsword said as he wiped his brow. He leaned against the metal railing.

Ain’s eyes widened and he began to sprint when the metal snapped. “ELSWORD!” he shouted. Elsword’s eyes sparked with fear as his hand reached up.

At the same time, Add had jumped out of the thicket without thinking, running towards Elsword as well. Ain made it first and dove over the edge, holding onto Elsword. A bright light came closer from the right side of Add. A loud horn blared into the night and faded as a semi-truck continued over the speed limit into the distance.

The next day, news reports stated that three individuals had passed away at the road; two from falling over the edge and one from a hit and run.


	8. Turning Point?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something about this time line that seems to be different, perhaps maybe hopeful?

“Hello--” Elsword began but was interrupted by Add embracing him tight.

“Elsword! Oh, Elsword…” Add cried, his hands digging into Elsword’s back as if he would lose him again right at that moment.

Elsword widened his eyes in surprise and confusion. He glanced around to see if they caught the attention of anyone. However, nobody was present. The person may be different but the situation was something Elsword was quite familiar with. Elesis would often cry like this, clinging onto him and he would comfort her, telling her that everything was going to be okay. His heart quivered in pity at the croaking voice and trembling figure of Add. Elsword closed his eyes and hugged Add, stroking his back. “There, there. I’m here, it’s okay. Tell me, what’s wrong?” The scent that emitted from Add’s body felt so nostalgic for some odd reason along with a deep familiar warmth. It was as if Elsword belonged there in Add’s arms.

“I can’t stand it anymore! I’m going insane! It’s too painful both mentally and physically! I missed you so damn much!” Add shivered. The tears welled up and spilled over and over. “I can still feel the piercing knife and the dulling pains…” Add started spluttering out nonsense to Elsword. He said things about cars, crazy sisters, random guys, repeating and other unintelligible things.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t understand anything you’re saying. I’m really confused.”

Reluctant, Add slipped away, wiping away his tears. The truth sat on the tip of Add’s tongue but the thought of Elsword running away or being freaked out stopped him from saying anything. It was a miracle he didn’t already push him away. How should he handle this this time? Add studied Elsword’s worried and anxious expression that was waiting for him to say something. It was just like him to be like that even to someone he had just met. The words came out unsure and slow. “You may not remember me, but I remember you. I’m Add.” Add regretted what he just said and he mentally face palmed himself.

“I’ve met you before?” Elsword placed his hand under his own chin. “Hmm I don’t particularly have a bad memory but I can’t remember.” But, Elsword thought, that would explain why this person felt so familiar to him. How could he forget such a lovely warmth?

Add’s spirit lifted. “It’s okay. You don’t need to.” ‘ _ _Rather you can’t__.’

“I feel bad, though. You knew me and it seems like we were close. I feel it. This feeling…it’s nice and warm. How could I forget something as important as that? I hope that didn’t sound weird. It’s just--there’s something about you.”

Add’s eyes now sparkled. “No really, it’s okay. It’s hard to remember things sometimes. But I promise it isn’t anything negative.”

“Let me still apologize though. I’m sorry I forgot about you, Edward…Huh…? Sorry, I mean Add. Weird, how did I get that when you just told me it was Add? Anyways, I’ll just get to know you again and we can make some new memories together.” Elsword ended his sentence with his golden smile.

That instance prompt Add to hug Elsword again. More tears sprang forth. There was no way it was possible that Elsword knew his real name. No way. Unless…are the worlds starting to overlap? Add recalled something like this in one of the papers he read. He recalled further, that Elsword got him a video game that explored this kind of topic as well. Science fiction felt so real at times, Add thought. If he kept on traversing worlds, will Elsword remember everything again? That wouldn’t be too bad and would solve half of Add’s problem. But… “That sounds nice. I would like that.” Add smiled tenderly. He couldn’t drag Elsword into this. That wouldn’t be fair when it was Add who wished for this. Add was sure though, that Elsword wouldn’t mind either and he wouldn’t complain. In all honesty, Add felt an urge to take advantage of that. After all he had been through, wouldn’t it be okay to be a little selfish? He wouldn’t be alone anymore and maybe the pain would lessen. Add mentally shook his head. He couldn’t do that. Not after all Elsword had done for him and not after all the other Elswords had been through. It was Elsword, after all, who taught him to be less selfish and to open his heart. “Hey…close your eyes?” Elsword obeyed. “Just this once. Just let me. I know you’ve kind of just met me again but I can’t help it.” Add caressed Elsword’s face before landing a soft kiss upon his lips. Add laughed after he broke away from seeing Elsword’s flushed face. Elsword just stared at him, his bright red eyes searching deep for an explanation in Add’s own magenta eyes. “Thanks.” Add broke the gaze and turned away. “I’ll see you again soon.” He frowned believing that it was a lie.

Elsword’s heart felt empty as Add said that. Why did it feel like that was a permanent good-bye? That kiss, to Elsword, felt like he himself had done it a million times even though it was his first one. Add walked further and further. Elsword couldn’t stand it so he began following. After a few minutes, Elsword acted on impulse and called his name. “Add!”

Add stopped and turned around. His expression sad again. “Is there something wrong?”

“That’s what I should be asking you! I mean, yes! There is something wrong!” Elsword grew redder and redder by the second. “T-That was…What was all that about?! Y-you can’t just do that and walk away like nothing happened! Ah, damn I don’t sound cool right now!”

Add smirked and scoffed. “That’s not the only first thing I want from you.”

“Huh?! What?! I-What are you saying?!” Elsword jumped a few steps back.

Add’s smirk faded and he looked away. In a low soft voice he stated, “You’re making this harder than it should be.”

“Add? What do you mean…?”

“It’s…I’m just saying random things. You’re supposed to be in class right? Since you were at the campus.”

“Well, yeah but this is way more important. I can skip first day no problem. Not my first time for that. So I’m sticking with you today.”

Add sighed. “Well I guess it’s my fault I sprung everything on you so fast.” It would be best to die now, though, before anything happened, Add thought. One day, one week, one year; Add didn’t know when death would strike Elsword. It could even be now--

Right on cue, a speeding car headed their way, thinking fast, Add pushed Elsword into nearby bushes. The car’s mirror bashed into Add’s left arm emitting a dull thud. Add winced and clenched his teeth together as he rammed onto the ground, clutching his arm. This was nothing compared to previous suffering, Add thought. Splintering glass and grating metal exploded everywhere as the car rammed into other cars ahead. The first death Add experienced came waltzing back into memory. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to think about it.

“What the hell?!” Elsword shouted as he scrambled up to his feet. “Add, I’ll call an ambulance right now!” Elsword dialed the number. Leaves and twigs hung from his hair and clothes but he was unscathed. After he finished he knelt down besides Add. “Let me see.” Add did as he was told. “Damn, what was that guy’s problem?! I hope it isn’t broken. I’m sorry Add, if I--”

“No need to apologize. I’m just glad you’re alive,” Add seethed from the pain. However, this was interesting. Add was able to prevent Elsword’s death. He missed his chance to die though. “Elsword, Don’t leave my side, okay? Promise?”

“Yes, I promise so please don’t speak anymore. I know it hurts.” Elsword helped him up. He was more preoccupied with the situation at hand rather than what Add was actually saying. The ambulance arrived and the two were taken to the hospital.

-/-/-/

“How are you doing?” Elsword asked as he sat down on a stool next to Add’s bed. Add stared up at the ceiling. “Not too bad. I’ll be discharged soon.”

“That’s great. Here, I asked the nurse to buy you some flowers from the gift store downstairs.” Elsword placed a vase of white lilies on the side table. Unless he really needed to, Elsword didn’t stray from Add’s side. So far, things were calm, but that  made Add anxious.

“Listen, Elsword. I’ve been mulling about it and think that it’s best if I just told you the truth. The real truth.” Elsword blinked, knowing that something strange had been up. As to why he went along with it, even he wasn’t sure. Elsword hesitated but then timidly held Add’s hand. In response, Add smiled at him. “It seems you have a vague idea already. What I’m about to say might be unbelievable but it’s true.” Add drew in a deep breath. “You see--”

“Mr. Grenore, we need to run some final tests before we can let you go,” a doctor said. Behind him were a group of nurses. They walked in so quiet that both of them hadn’t noticed.

“Could you have picked no better timing? Can’t it wait? Please just give me like five minutes. Please!” Add’s voice sped up.

“Yeah it’ll only take a short moment,” Elsword pushed, seeing how Add was panicking.

Wait a minute…the doctor had already visited him and told him everything was okay. This was a different doctor. Also, why were the nurses pushing a cart with various scary medical tools on it? Some sort of tattoo was peeking out from under the doctor’s shirt on his neck. Organ thieves, perhaps?! Add glanced to the window. He eyed Elsword and darted his eyes towards the window a few times. Elsword understood and in a frenzy, he threw the vase of lilies at the “doctor”, opened the window, scooped up Add and jumped out. They landed in bushes, below.

“Quick get on my back!” Elsword ushered. With one arm, Add did as told. Elsword was surprised at how light Add was. “I don’t know what’s going on but it seems pretty messed up!” Elsword sprinted away from the hospital. “Where should we go…?”

“Not your house,” Add replied. “Go to mine.” Add told him the directions and Elsword followed, making sure to be aware of his surroundings. The creepy factor rose when they continued to run into an abnormal amount of detours. There was traffic on one street that normally did not have any due to another major car crash and oil spill. A random house burst into flames. A nearby police chase with gunshots blared through the skies.

“What the hell is this?! What the hell is going on?!”

“It’s death.”

“What? Death? That sounds like some edgy shit.”

Even though it was the heat of the moment, Add couldn’t help but to laugh. When Elsword felt pushed into a corner, he started cursing more. “Sorry, sorry. But it’s true. We’re almost there.”

They made it to Add’s house. Elsword made sure all the doors and windows were locked. He shook his head. “You really need to clean up the place.”

“I knew you would say that. But that’s not important right now.”

Elsword’s phone then rang. He answered. “Hello? Ah, sis? Yeah, I’m sorry I’ve been gone for a long time. Don’t worry--- huh? Where am I?” Elsword saw Add shaking his head vigorously from the corner of his eye. “Don’t worry about it. I have to go okay?” Elsword hung up. He looked towards Add confused. “I don’t know why but from the start, I feel really compelled to believe and do whatever you say. Even though we hadn’t known each other long? Or at least that’s what it seems like.”

Add sighed. “The truth is that I already know who you are. I know everything there is about you, really. And you know me, but the you now doesn’t know anything. It’s not memory loss or anything, but I’m not exactly the Add of your dimension or time.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“In my first life, we fell in love, got married, and reached our golden years. You passed away first and at that moment, I wished that I could see you again. And well, I got that wish but it got granted in a twisted way…” Add proceeded to tell Elsword the whole story of what he had been through up until now. “So you see, I don’t know what it is about this world, but we were able to prevent your death at least once. And I would very much like you alive. I don’t know if I can handle much anymore. Also, it really pissed me off to see you with someone else other than me.” Add frowned thinking of that guy in the other timeline.

Elsword blushed for a second before replying. “Man…that’s a lot to take in.” Elsword took in deep breaths. “If I wasn’t crazy I probably wouldn’t believe you. I’m gonna need some time to swallow all that.” Elsword paced back and forth the room holding his hands to his face. “So let me get this right. You have been reliving your life from the point you’ve met me over and over because both of us die at some point. However, your original life was lived fully and now you’re stuck. If you don’t stay with me I end up with someone else. And my sister is a murderer?” Elsword pulled out his cell. There were a lot of text messages and missed calls from his sister piled up from the past days. She called just now but Elsword forgot to keep her updated everyday. He read a few messages and bit his lip. “I don’t wanna believe that but I can’t doubt it either.”

“I always wanted to tell you this: your sister is dangerous and possessive. In all honesty, I’m angry at how she hurt you, both physically and mentally. I tried to help her but that was the start of everything. If you still don’t believe me, I can tell you anything about yourself.”

“No…no that’s not necessary. Just give me a moment.” Elsword sat down next to Add and sighed. “You know, my sister is really important to me. I didn’t want to acknowledge it so I turned a blind eye to how she was. It’s hard. I can’t just leave her but I don’t know what else to do.”

“You’ve said the same thing before. However, she’s a negative impact on your life. It’s best if she’s taken care of by professionals. You can visit her then.”

“Yeah…that’s if I live though.” Elsword laughed halfhearted. Outside the sirens continued to wail. “Feels like the world’s ending.”

“It is. At least for us.” Add looked down. “I wouldn’t mind if it ended once and for all right now. I’ve got to see you and you’re with me. That’s enough for me.” Add felt so tired. Elsword sat down next to him and let Add fall onto his shoulder.

“You’ve been through so much…Sorry I keep leaving you behind. I can’t be like I used to, but at the very least let me try to give you as much as I can now.”

“...Man, I love you so much, Elsword.” Add sat there with his quiet sobs being drowned out by the chaos outside. Inside that room, in that moment, felt like a sanctuary of peace.

 


	9. Again, This Time, With The Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Add and Elsword discuss a little about plans and the unclear future.

The cold air shocked Add awake. “What the…” Add murmured as he noticed Elsword’s panting and the dense smell of leaves and trees.

Elsword stopped for a moment to catch his breath. “You’re awake?”

“Am I too heavy?” Add locked his good arm around Elsword to keep himself secure.

“Nah. Anyways, since you’ve told me everything, I’ve been on the alert. We’ve got to keep moving.” Elsword began to sprint again. “I should mention that your house burned down,” he said between breaths.

“WHAT?!” Add yelled in Elsword’s ear causing him to flinch.

Elsword cast his gaze down.“I’m sorry…I should have said that more seriously.”

Add sighed. It’s not that it wasn’t expected. Anything could happen at this point. Add knew that. “…Are you afraid?”

Elsword tensed but continued at his pace. It took a minute before he answered. “…A little.”

Add couldn’t see Elsword’s expression but he noticed that he was shaking. They didn’t say anything for a while after that.

  The silence started eating Add as he began to dwell within his thoughts. What would have happened if Elsword hadn’t fled? Would they have burned to death? What a horrible thing to imagine. Add was more than glad that he didn’t have to experience that. Being murdered with a knife was enough, thank you very much. Being burnt to a crisp would have probably broken Add through and through to the point of no recovery. The questions continued. How did the fire start? Is Elsword hurt?! Add felt around. Thank God he didn’t seem to be. Then the question of how long had Elsword been traveling was now of concern. Add gripped his arm tighter. “…We should stop and rest.” Add mustered to say.

“Ah…yeah…” Elsword replied, his voice trailing off as if his mind had been wandering far away. He placed Add down against the tree and sat besides him.

“...Am I really going to die?” Elsword asked out of the blue.

Add turned to look at him. Sweat dampened Elsword’s shirt and shone on his face. Add opened his mouth to reply but he didn’t know what to say. Elsword’s gaze remained staring at the ground. Add felt that if Elsword shifted his gaze elsewhere, he wouldn’t be able to contain himself. The fear was written across his face and his body froze rock still. “I’m sorry,” was all Add could think of to say. He didn’t know if Elsword was actually going to die or not this time but he didn’t doubt that it was possible. The situation procured horrible and dreaded feelings. Add wouldn’t blame Elsword if he was angry at him, but, because of that, Add was afraid to touch him even though he felt that a hug was needed.

“I saw it. I was in shock and couldn’t believe it, but I saw it.” Elsword took in deep breaths. Add kept quiet for him to continue. “That…that wasn’t…” He bit his lip. “It couldn’t be…that couldn’t be my sister!” Add widened his eyes at the revelation. Add had been too focused on himself and his whole ordeal to think or even notice how much this was affecting Elsword. “I know I said I believe you but after seeing it myself…I don’t know what to think!” He couldn’t help but to curl up and bury his head in his knees to muffle his sobs. The urge to touch him flooded through Add’s restraints and he flung his body upon Elsword while embracing him with his good arm. Elsword flinched but didn’t push him away. “I’m really scared. I pushed it off but I can’t hold it in anymore. It’s starting to sink in and I’m realizing it’s so fucked up.”

“I-it’s my fault. I’m so sorry. I really am,” Add said, almost stumbling upon his words.

Elsword bit his lip and stiffened. “Listen, Add. You may have wished to see me again, but it isn’t your fault that the universe decided to grant it this way. It’s not your damn fault.” Elsword knew all too well about blaming yourself. “It’s…not…your…”

Add felt Elsword’s weight push against his chest. “Elsword?!” Add sighed in relief as he realized Elsword had just fallen asleep. “…Idiot. Just how long were you running?” He laid his head upon his lap. Without thinking, he stroked Elsword’s hair, wiped some sweat off, and caressed his face. “I’m really sorry.”

As he sat there waiting, the dark thoughts continued to break his mind. Add’s eyes wandered around the forest floor as his good hand felt along his own throat. There was no guarantee but if there was even a slight chance…However, Elsword’s troubled movements in his sleep stopped him. Was he having a nightmare? Add went back to comforting him. After a while, his face calmed but a few tears trickled down his cheeks. Add wiped them away, wondering if Elsword was dreaming about his sister or his impending death.

The silence of the forest didn’t help whatsoever. Add felt as if something was going to pop out of the thicket any moment. He swore he could hear someone coming as his heart thudded through his ears. However, no one ever appeared.

“Mmm…” After a few hours, Elsword stirred awake and grunted. “…How long was I out?” He got up and scratched the back of his head, still trying to get his gatherings. He looked around, acknowledging the situation again and a loud sigh escaped from his lips. “So…everything is real.” He stared straight into Add’s eyes. “All this is real.” Elsword laughed to himself. Add thought maybe he lost it. “Well, that’s okay then. Whatever. To hell with it.” He placed both his hands on Add’s shoulders. “Everything is gonna be okay. So don’t worry about things so much. It makes you older faster.” Add blinked in surprise, remembering that line was said to him at one point in his original timeline. Elsword smiled. “Mmm, I can see it. You have those same soft eyes.” He took Add’s hand and laid it upon his cheek. “It’s the same warmth too.”

“W-what’s gotten into you all over a sudden?” Add asked as he rubbed Elsword’s cheek with his thumb in an automatic response. “I mean I know you get back up on your feet fast but…”

“I had a long dream. Although, I’m not sure if you can call it a dream. I was me, but I saw memories that I never had. They were all of you. Those feelings between us felt overwhelming but fitting. I knew it was real and it even felt like it too. I’m a little jealous of my own self.” Elsword shifted Add’s hand to kiss it. “Despite all that, though, I’m not that me. I’m the me who is me now. I…would like us to start over and build up again. I want to experience my own memories with you, Add. However, we have to survive this first, of course.” Elsword embraced Add. “Even though you’re the catalyst of my death, I can’t help but to feel safe with you at this very moment.”

“W-what are you saying…?” Add wiped away his own ebbing tears with his free hand. “You idiot.”

“Mmm. After all I saw, I’m not as scared anymore and I understand why you would want to see me again.” There was a pause. “I saw the last moment I had with you. We were both really old and I felt terrible leaving you first. What I had wanted to say but didn’t get the chance to before I left was I’m sorry and that…I’ll always love you.” Add broke into pieces and let loose his wails and sobs. If only he heard that sooner. Maybe then that would have stopped him from wishing to see him again.

After Add calmed down, Elsword continued to speak. However, he never let go. “Also, I saw a strange guy in my dream.”

“A strange guy?” Add’s voice still was scratchy from his crying.

“Yeah. He told me he was doing all he could to help. I’m not sure what he meant by that.” Elsword continued to stroke Add’s head and back even though he had ceased crying.

Add held the edge of Elsword’s shirt with his good hand. “What did he look like?”

“He had long gray and teal hair that seemed to touch the floor. He seemed really sad. He also said good luck and that he hoped that I will be happy. I wonder who he was. A guardian angel perhaps?” Elsword joked. “Dreams are weird, aren’t they?”

The mystery about that long haired guy only broadened. Maybe he really was someone who had a similar situation to Add. He couldn’t help but to feel sorry for the guy. They probably both harbored the same feelings for the same person, none of which was more than the other. Add hoped that maybe he’ll get together with another Elsword from another world, even if that was something Add would be jealous of. After what they both have been through, it only seemed fair. “Hnn, yeah, dreams are weird.” Add didn’t want to mention or remind that that was the same man he had saw in his past time. That would only add guilt to Elsword’s conscious. He tried to shift the subject. “What do we do now? Where do we go? We can’t stay in this forest forever.”

“I was taking us to the next city. We can rest there for a bit and, well, keep running. I couldn’t really think of anything else.”

“That’s…”

Elsword pressed his lips thin knowing it wasn’t the best idea. “Sor--”

“Let’s not apologize to each other anymore for a while. It’ll be endless. I know. You know. Besides, if it’s with you, I could care less if we have to keep on running or if we just stay somewhere. Just as long as we don’t die, though. I’m pretty sure you think and feel the same.” Add felt Elsword nod. “As for a plan…” Add tried to think, furrowing his brows. There had to be something that he could pull out of nothing even though that was impossible in reality. As much as he tried, he couldn’t come up with anything with his worn out brain. “Man, I could really use some chocolate right now.”

“Let’s just head to the city for now. We’ll get some for you there. It’ll help you think of a plan. You’re the smart one after all.”

Add snickered and gave Elsword a light poke in the stomach. “Let’s take our time getting there, though.”

 Elsword gripped Add tighter. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea. My sister could be after us.”

“Idiot, look at yourself. You’re exhausted. We’ll just hide our tracks. Like this.” Add broke away and demonstrated the simple process of hiding leaves and dirt upon one of the heavy footprints left from them sitting. “We both know you know how to do that.” Add huffed, a little of his old colors showing again.

Elsword laughed. “You’re calling me idiot again, as if it’s the most natural thing in the world.”

“That’s---well--I don’t know it’s--” Add grew red.

“I know you don’t mean it.” Elsword stood up and stretched out his hand. “C’mon, let’s go and live together.” Add took it without hesitation and they began trekking hand in hand through the forest towards their destination.


	10. The Uninterrupted End At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Add and Elsword remain on the run, but nothing seems to be happening. Is it finally over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have read this and I apologize for taking so long to finish it and for it not being as well done as I would have hoped. I didn't think I would end it now but I cannot think of anything else so I decided it was best to end it here. Thank you to the person who allowed me to take on this prompt/idea and I apologize that I couldn't execute it to its best potential. I hope for in the future to regain and improve my writing passion and abilities with the remainder of stories I need to finish and any future ones I may decide to write.

After a day or so, they made it to the next city, exhausted, tired, and famished. Both of them kept on looking back expecting malice to befall them. However, nothing ever happened. Elsword had more stamina than Add and was carrying him upon his back without complaint. They searched around for some where to eat and rest.

Once finding a place, they went in and and ate in silence. Add noticed Elsword nodding off before even finishing his food. “Hey, let’s stay in a hotel for a bit,” Add suggested. Elsword replied with a sheepish smile.

-/-/

Add remained awake watching over Elsword sleep upon the bed. Besides Add was a large thermos containing coffee and several bars of chocolate. He used to always do this during his university days to study for exams or work on projects and papers. The longest he stayed awake was a whole week. How nostalgic, Add thought. His mind wandered to that time. Elsword was so worried for him. He made sure Add ate at the very least since he wasn’t sleeping. After taking all his tests and turning in what was due, Add fainted on campus and when he woke up, just like earlier, he found himself upon Elsword’s back.

Thinking of the past prompted Add to hold Elsword’s hand and play with it. He trailed up his fingers to Elsword’s face. He wondered if Elsword was dreaming again. It seemed like he wasn’t, though, for his eyes remained still. That reassured Add that he was having a good sleep.

Even though Add had a good amount of time to think, he couldn’t think of any plans or what to do about their situation. Maybe running was all they could do after all. Add never imagined he would fear the future this much. For some reason, though, like Elsword said, things didn’t feel as scary anymore. Was it because he was with him? Was it because of that Ain guy? Was it…finally over? Add shook his head. He should still be on guard, just in case.

The orange sun peeked through the blinds. Elsword grumbled as he woke up. His vision’s blurriness disappeared after blinking a few times. He noticed Add sitting there watching him. “Add? Were you awake this whole time?” Elsword asked in a slurred voice.

“Considering our circumstances, I don’t think it’s much of a surprise,” Add replied.

“You need sleep too. Sleep now. I’ve been the one who’s always sleeping, so it’s only fair.”

“I can’t. We spent too much time here already.” Add directed his eyes to the outside sunset.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, I sort of forgot for a second. Then, sleep while I carry you then.”

“No need. I’ll be fine for about a day or so. Let’s just get away as fast as we can.”

Elsword didn’t complain or object. Instead, he nodded and refreshed himself. “Well, let’s get going.”

Outside, Elsword stared behind from whence they came. Add hoped Elsword didn’t regret anything. Well, he knew he didn’t but that doubt irritated him from inside. He grabbed Elsword’s hand and pulled it to ease his own anxiety. Elsword turned to gaze at Add. Add felt those eyes on him and faced away. “Sorry. I’m selfish,” he murmured.

Elsword laughed. “We all are sometimes.” He paused. “I don’t regret anything. I really mean that.” Add looked at him incredulous. He always knew what he had on his mind. “For some odd reason, I feel like everything really is gonna be okay.” Elsword then led the way, never letting go.

-/-/

They remained on the common road that contained people and was near or in civilization. Many days passed with no incidents. They sometimes slept outside on benches, under bridges, upon grass, in homeless shelters and hotels. Where were they going, they both wondered. It seemed like an endless journey.

The ocean nearby glittered like orange soda. Crying seagulls above prompted Add to stare at the sky.

“What are you thinking about?” Elsword asked, smiling.

Add shifted his gaze upon Elsword. His red hair glowed from the sunset behind him. “You.” Add stated. Elsword blushed in response.

During their time together, Elsword had asked about his and Add’s previous lives in detail. Add complied to tell but left out the gruesome descriptions of when they died. Elsword understood and he didn’t press on it.

“Your eyes always sparkle like jewels when you talk about us…when you talk about me. If feels nice to know that I make you happy,” Elsword said, giving a squeeze to Add’s hand. “Sometimes I feel like I know exactly what you’re talking about or that I was actually there. I mean I was but I don’t remember or know everything and such. I can only pull from what see and feel in my dreams.”

“You always were a smooth talker,” Add remarked.

Elsword’s snickers turned into a soft smile. “Now, even though it wasn’t exactly on good circumstances, I’ve made some new memories with you. Like right now is a perfect one.” He gestured Add to stop walking.

“How so?”

Elsword wasted no time in placing a kiss on Add’s lips. It was long and when he broke away, he leaned his head against Add’s shoulder. “Like that. Hey, Add, I love you. It wasn’t much time here but I really feel it, deep in my soul, deep in my heart which envelopes me in the memories and feelings that I had in other times.” Add hugged him in response. He couldn’t say anything due to him choking on his sobs.

“What do you want to do from now on? Should we get married? Maybe we can be travelers and explore the whole world?”

“...I would like that.”

“Me too.”

Add beamed from all the happiness that clouded over all the suffering he had endured. It felt like nothing could stop them.

And nothing did.

-/-/

That night, Add and Elsword had the same dream.

“I am glad you are happy,” Ain stated with a pained slight smile.

“Who are you?” Elsword asked. He then noticed Add. “Add, you’re here too?”

“He’s-” Add was about to say but Ain put a finger on his lips to stop him.

“I am…your protector. I have taken care of everything for sure now. You can live in this life in peace.”

“R-really? That’s great! Wow, you hear that Add?!” Elsword beamed and jumped in excitement.

“...Yes.” Ain turned away to hide his tears. What was unknown to both Elsword and Add was that Ain had sacrificed everything to give them happiness. He gave up ever returning to the living world, forever losing his chance with the one he loved. He will now use his life to monitor the strings of fate and time. “…Take care of him, please.”

“Of course.” Add wanted to apologize but he knew he couldn’t. It just wasn’t possible since they both loved the same person and it would only increase the pain and sorrow Ain was already in.

Ain nodded and started walking away into a mass cloud of mist. Elsword stared on, feeling a strange ache in his heart. Before he took a step, he woke up.

“Are you okay?” Add asked the moment Elsword woke up.

This startled Elsword. He wondered if Add saw the same dream. “I had a bittersweet dream,” Elsword said. They both stared at the ceiling of the hotel room they were using. “But, it gave me peace. I think we’ll really be okay now. Nothing will hurt us anymore.”

“Is that so? That’s great.” Add couldn’t bring himself to smile. “I’m relieved and glad. So glad.” Add turned over and clung onto Elsword. Elsword could hear Add’s muffled sniffing and sobs.

Elsword placed a kiss on Add’s head. “Me too. Me too…” He said that but Elsword couldn’t shake off the feeling as if a piece of his heart had lost it’s brightness and disappeared into an endless void.

The feeling of sorrow lasted for a while in both of them but as the months went by, it faded into a long distant memory. In replacement was an overwhelming burst of joy, love, and peace. The two had gotten married and traveled the world making many new and wonderful memories and experiences.

-/-/-

It had been many years now. The gentle morning splayed itself upon their bed in their permanent residence. Add remembered this nostalgic feeling as Elsword laid upon his chest. Except this time, Add was the one who was stroking Elsword’s hair. They were both elderly now but satisfied with their life. There were some things that were still left unanswered like what happened to Elsword’s sister or what truly caused the whole time lapse in the first place. However, they would remain unanswered forever. Add and Elsword had decided to leave those things behind and move forward. Sometimes the sorrow or anxiety would set in, but they would comfort each other until it was forgotten again.

“I love you, Add. And I always will,” Elsword whispered.

“I love you too, Elsword. Always, since then and until now and forever more,” Add whispered back. His smile held so much gentleness. A heavy sleepiness began to weigh upon Add’s eyelids. He tried to stay awake to no avail. Bliss washed over him as the tiredness seemed to slip away. A bright light emerged. For a moment, Add panicked in his dream but then a hand appeared and was held out to him. It was Elsword who beamed at him with shining radiance. The fear ebbed away and he took hold of that hand. He wasn’t sure where they were going but as always, it didn’t matter as long as he was with Elsword.

In that moment, the both of them passed away in peace, forever traveling the starry heavens above.


End file.
